Stay With Me
by badkenmagoodkarma
Summary: Kageyama was right, of course. They would likely die if they were attacked. That doesn't mean anyone wanted to be the first to step forward. Mixing my love of werewolf stories with my love for Haikyuu. (There will be 6 chapters and 4 book of the series. each book will focus on a different couple)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The silence following the sound of a ball hitting the floor was broken with an extremely loud "HEY HEY HEY".

Akaashi was already turning away to grab some water, ignoring the yells from his teammates. _Only 45 seconds until Bokuto realizes I am not near him and demands more tosses._ He glanced out the window of Karasuno's gym to see the sun getting low.

A heavy arm wrapped around his shoulder and Akaashi turned his chin to see gold eyes extremely close to his. _6 seconds sooner than I originally thought._

"Akaaaaashi, let's do one more game, yea? Karasuno isn't tired either!" Bokuto bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as he spoke. He tightened his arm slightly and brought his face closer. "If you toss to me for one more game, I'll go with you to that bookstore we saw on the way here". He smiled as he spoke and Akaashi smelled the spearmint gum he had been chewing, on his breath as it brushed against his face. He felt his heartbeat speed up slightly and stepped away from Bokuto.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the entire Karasuno team, except for Hinata, on the floor of the gym looking extremely winded. Nekoma's team sat against the wall. He made eye contact with Kozume, who glared at him, knowing Bokuto was most likely asking for another game. He turned back to his spiker, who was now full on jumping into the air as he waited for Akaashi to answer. "Bokuto-san, we have been playing for 7 hours straight. Why don't we let everyone rest and play a game in the morning before we head back to Tokyo."

The change was immediate. Bokuto's shoulders slumped and he started to whine. "Akaaaaaashi-"

"Hey Bo, I heard there was this really cool arcade nearby and I bet there is no way you could beat me at any of the games there."

Akaashi turned to see Kuroo walk over and sling his arm around Bokuto. "HEY HEY HEY, I can definitely beat you at all the games. Wanna bet? when can we go? we should invite everyone. HEY HEY GET OFF THE FLOOR WE'RE GOING TO AN ARCADE!" Bokuto ran over to the other side of the gym and grabbed a very annoyed Kozume. He spun him around and Akaashi swore he heard him hiss as his DS fell to the floor. "OW! Kenma bit me!" He watched as Bokuto immediately dropped Kozume and the smaller man wasted no time in grabbing his DS and curling himself into a ball behind Lev.

Akaashi let one side of his mouth tilt up before he remembered where he was. He looked at Kuroo who was staring straight at him. He arched an eyebrow made his face as indifferent as he could. People often thought he was emotionless and that was how he preferred it. After being bullied in middle school for asking his crush out to the movies, he realized quickly that: 1) people were cruel, 2) a guy asking another guy on a date was not acceptable, and 3) love is not worth the amount of pain it causes.

Kuroo looked like he was going to say something but a noise from outside the gym caught their attention. Only a few of their teammates noticed. It was a strange sound, like paper tearing and twigs snapping. It was soft and the only ones who noticed were those right in front of the open windows. Then the screams started.

Akashi immediately looked to Bokuto, who was pestering Kozume. Kozume's head snapped up as he stood, searching the gym. When his gaze found Kuroo, he dropped his DS and ran to him. Karasuno's captain immediately went to the gym doors and peeked outside. Akaashi looked towards Kuroo who was trying to calm Kozume down. "Kuro we need to leave now, I have a bad feeling about this, I want to go home, Kuro we need to-"

"DAICHI"

Akaashi turned and what happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Like one of the action movies Bokuto forced him to watch at a sleepover the other week. Karasuno's captain fell back form the door with a creature on top of him. It was big and hairy and when it lifted its head from the fallen man's torn neck, he realized it was a wolf. As the wolf stepped off of the captains body, he realized it was a _big_ wolf.

"DAICHI!" A man with gray hair followed by Karasuno's wild member with the shaved head immediately ran towards the wolf and the captain-_ Daichi_. One look and Akaashi knew he was dead; the blood was leaking towards his feet but he couldn't move. He kept staring because this was Japan, and this breed of wolf didn't live here… right?

Obviously he was dreaming. He was still on the bus, probably drooling on Bokuto, something he would no doubt be teased for when he woke up. He was not looking at a dead mans body. He was not watching the same wolf charge and attack the bald volleyball player. He was not watching the one with gray hair scream and try to stop the bleeding with his hands. An arm flew across the gym and another body fell to the floor. The crazy one with the bald head. The blood had definitely reached his shoes by now. If he looked down he was sure he would see the blood rising to his ankles with how much was leaking out of the bodies on the floor. But he couldn't look down. Because the wolf looked at him. He became aware that Kozume and Kuroo were no longer at his side. He was alone. In front of an animal that killed 2 people already. It leaned back and opened its mouth. A weird sound came out. It almost looked like it was laughing but that would be impossible. He guessed he was in shock from the way he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't hear anything except for the ringing in his ears. It lunged and everything stayed in slow motion. He knew he was going to die. But as it reached him, something else hit him hard on his side and he flew.

And then

His brain hit play.

He heard the screaming first and the loud sound of footsteps running and windows shattering. He heard the loud breathing of the person on top of him and the growl of the wolf that had skidded past them. He was on his stomach and turned his head to see Bokuto, with his forehead against Akaashi's back.

"Bokuto-san? whats happening? why is there a wolf in the middle of the gym? I don't unders-"

He cut himself off as Bokuto's head snapped up and he looked around, stopping when he spotted the wolf. It was a few feet away and Akaashi could see the hair on its spine rise. His stomach felt weird and an emotion threatened to consume him. He recognized the fear that was encompassing his body, but a second later he realized the fear wasn't for himself. As he looked up at Bokuto, who had jumped up to crouch his body over Akaashi and was keeping his eyes locked on the wolf's movements, he knew the fear was for the boy in front of him. The one stupid enough to not run out of the gym with everyone else when the animal was tearing apart the Karasuno member. His hand was moving before his brain caught up and he touched Bokuto's left bicep, felt the muscles twitch under his hand, but Bokuto never took his eyes off the wolf.

A howl came from somewhere outside the gym and the wolf's head immediately turned towards the sound. It seemed to hesitate and then with one final glance back at them, it ran out of the gym, skidding slightly from the blood on the floor.

Bokuto looked down at him and gently touched his jaw. Some of his hair had fallen and his eyes were unusually serious.

"Akaashi… we need to leave, almost everyone ran the second that thing tore into Tanaka. We need to go too before it comes back."

Bokuto jumped to his feet and grabbed Akaashi's hand, pulling him up as he stood. Akaashi looked around the gym. His eyes stopped on the gray haired man who was still hunched over the dead body. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand, intertwining their fingers, and dragging him over to the crying man whose name he was desperately trying to remember.

When they stopped in front of the torn body, the other man looked up at them. _Sugawara- that's his name._

"Sugawara-san. Please come with us, we need to leave immediately to find help."

Sugawara looked back down at Daichi whose eyes were open and sightless. He didn't say anything and for a moment Akaashi thought about leaving him. The thought lasted for only a moment before he banished it. Akaashi wasn't sure how to get the other man to come with them, but it was clear they couldn't stay at the school. The howl indicated that there were two wolves, possibly more, and they couldn't be stuck in a building with only one exit. He felt his hand lose warmth and broke himself out of his thoughts to see Bokuto crouch near Sugawara.

"I'm sorry this happened. He was your friend, yea? He wouldn't want you to die here with him. We need to go now and we want you to come with us. Please." Bokuto stood and held his hand out. Sugawara looked up at Bokuto and then back down at Daichi. He closed the dead mans eyes and bent to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Goodbye, my love"

Sugawara stood and wiped his face with the palms of his hands. Akaashi made sure to school his features when the gray haired man brought his hands down and looked at them. He nodded at him and then grabbed Bokuto's hand again. Bokuto wasted no time in linking their fingers and they rushed out of the gym. They passed a stack of gym bags and Akaashi snagged his as he ran by. He looked back to see Sugawara following them, but he looked dead in the eyes.

They walked through the school grounds and noticed several dead bodies and torn limbs. When they reached the gates of the school, they stood there for a moment. It was eerily quiet. The sky had turned a light pink; a warning sign that the sun was about to be gone. The pavement was painted red but Akaashi chose to ignore why that was and focused on their plan of action. Everyone had scattered when the wolf was busy attacking the Karasuno player and he didn't know if they were dead or had somehow made it past however many wolves were waiting for them on the school grounds.

A sound made them all turn their heads towards the right. An SUV was making its way slowly down the street. It pulled up in front of them and a man in a police officer uniform hopped out of the back.

"Hey, you kids know if there is anyone else still in the school building?" Akaashi shook his head and the man looked back into the truck and nodded. Two more men jumped out. They were also wearing police uniforms and they immediately went past them and into the school. The first man stopped in front of them. "Why don't you guys get in the car and wait for us. We're going to search the school and then the neighborhoods behind it to find any more survivors. Orders are to evacuate to Sendai. Everyone in the Miyagi district is evacuating there so you guys can meet up with your families when we arrive."

"We're from Tokyo. Do you have a phone we can call you parents on to let them know what happened?" Bokuto's reply seemed to shock the police officer.

"You're from Tokyo?"

"Yes, we were here for a practice match."

"I am very sorry to inform you kids this… Tokyo was hit the hardest. All major cities were attacked with great numbers and most living in the city didn't survive. If your parents were there then… it is unlikely you will see them again"

* * *

An hour later, the three men were back in the SUV. It had been dead silent since the they were told about Tokyo, but they all looked up as the man who seemed to be in charge spoke. "We couldn't find anyone. Let's circle the surrounding neighborhoods and then head out. I'll contact the other patrol."

"Hey, 'kaashi, do you think Kuroo and Kenma are alright?"

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto and opened his mouth to tell him that it was unlikely considering the amount of carnage they walked through. He stopped himself though when he met Bokuto's eyes. They were sad, not hopeful. As if he knew they were probably dead but saying the words would make it too real. He grabbed his hand and held it in between his palms, "Yes, Bokuto-san. They are very smart and fast. I am sure we will see them in Sendai."

Bokuto smiled and leaned his forehead against Akaashi's. When he ran his hand up the other mans arm he felt him flinch. He immediately leaned back to see what caused it. He looked at Bokuto's right arm and found a chunk of skin missing. He looked up but Bokuto was still staring at his arm. "The wolf got me when I tackled you… I completely forgot… it doesn't even really hurt," he looked at Akaashi and he must have seen something in his face because he gave him a small smile. "Don't worry 'kaashi, I'm okay and ill keep you safe too".

"Well fuck me. If all this hadn't happened I wouldn't have believed it."

Akaashi tore his eyes away from Bokuto to look at the men sitting towards to front of the car. Sugawara, who hadn't said a word since leaving the gym, leaned forward slightly, "what did they just say on there?" he pointed to the walkie talkie in one of their hands. The police officer who spoke turned to them.

"Those animals are fucking human. Can you believe it? We shot one and it shifted into a man! what the actual fuck!" the police officer became more hyper as he spoke, practically bouncing in his seat.

_Werewolves? That's crazy. Those are for stories and B rated horror films. But if it is real then why did they attack? It seemed like an organized event from what I've heard. In all the stories I've read, werewolves are mindless animals, but the one in the gym seemed smart. They also bite peop-_

Akaashi's head immediately turned to Bokuto who was still listening to the police officers talk about the possibility of werewolves. He looked down at the jagged bite mark on Bokuto's arm.

_They also bite people and turn them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

May 21

My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am writing 4 hours after the attack. We are with Sugawara and 3 police men trying to find any survivors before heading to Sendai, where they are gathering everyone. Here is what we know so far

1.) The animals that are attacking us are like werewolves.

2.) The animal form is not limited to wolves. Someone in Kyoto saw a bear and another in Sapporo reported a fox attacking a hospital.

3.) When they die they revert to human form.

May 22

We slept in the SUV we've been driving around in. We ran out of gas last night but the police thought it would be too dangerous to walk around when we can't see, so we're waiting until the sun is higher in the sky to move. I think the bite on Bokuto's arm is infected. We might have to stop and get medicine from a store. He says he is fine but his body is twitching and he burns to touch.

May 23

We walked for 7 hours. Suga isn't talking. Bokuto was becoming more like himself. He was energetic and made jokes with the policemen. He held my hand. We passed by a daycare an hour ago. The window next to the door showed us what awaited inside.

Bokuto stopped talking.

May 24

We broke into a house today. We hadn't eaten in 2 days and we were lucky enough to find food and protein bars to take with us for our trip. We haven't seen anyone else yet. The police said that there have been several patrols and they already picked up a lot of survivors. They were the final ones before the city would be abandoned so I guess we were lucky to find them.

I think were going to survive this.

May 25

Bokuto's fever broke but he is acting strange.

Today we saw our first survivor.

Today we saw this survivor hunch down and witnessed his bones break and his skin rip apart. He bled as his body transformed and a minute later, a bear stood in front of us.

Today we killed one of the creatures that have decided to attack the cities of Japan.

Today we said our prayers over the dead bodies of the two police officers who fought it off long enough for the third to shoot it and take it out.

There is only me, Bokuto, Suga, and the younger police man left.

We have no more bullets.

We are running out of food.

I think we are going to die.

May 26

Suga is gone. We broke in to a house last night to sleep and when we woke up he wasn't there. His shoes are gone. The policeman said we couldn't search for him. Bokuto got mad. I grabbed his hand to hide the claws that had sprouted. Bokuto doesn't know why Suga would leave. I think I do. We found a body yesterday. Suga knew who it was. He said his name was Asahi. He said he was a kind person and a good friend. He said he missed Daichi and that we were near the spot where they had their first kiss.

May 26

We are hiding in a shed in someone's backyard. The person who owns this shed is probably dead. Suga is probably dead. My family is most likely dead. We are hiding because we saw 2 wolves walking across the street. I can hear them growling. I think I heard a scream.

I think we are going to die.

My name is Aka

"Akaashi"

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand to stop him from writing. The shed was small so he was leaning against Bokuto's chest. His other hand was resting on Akaashi's waist. He could feel the heat of him at his back. It was unnaturally warm; another reminder about Bokuto's condition. After hearing the news that the creatures were some kind of shifters he tore the bottom of his gym shirt and immediately wrapped it around Bokuto's arm. He made him swear not to tell a single soul about the bite. Instead they told everyone he cut his arm on the metal edge of the bench when they fell.

Bokuto said he understood why they weren't telling anyone, but Akaashi could also see that he wanted to talk about it and they couldn't. Not with everyone so close all the time.

"'kaashi?"

He leaned his head back to look at Bokuto. His hair was plastered against his head and there was dirt on his chin. The lack of showers have been annoying, but what was even more annoying was that Bokuto was still very handsome and all he could think about was kis-

"Hey 'kaashi its okay, if they come near the shed, I'll protect you. I think I can control the claw-"

His hand immediately slapped over Bokuto's mouth and he hoped the glare he gave him deterred him from finishing his sentence. He glanced over at the cop with them, but Hayashi (he told them a few days prior, telling them to stop referring to him as policeman-san) had his ear pressed against the door trying to listen for any noises outside.

Bokuto licked his hand and he shot him a look.

"Bokuto-san I don't want you to do anything except run if we are attacked"

This was met with silence. "Bokuto-san-"

"I'm not leaving you, Keiji"

He started at his first name. He never expected to hear that pass through Bokuto's lips. He stared at him until the words spoken registered in his brain.

"Bokuto-san, you will run if we are attacked. I know your... reflexes have been really good lately so use them to protect yourself"

"No."

"Boku-"

"I said no Keiji." Claws burst from his fingertips and tore into the skin at his waist. He jerked back, a yelp tore out of his mouth and Bokuto swore before jerking his hands back from Akaashi.

"Shut the fuck up" Hayashi glared at them from his spot in front of the shed doors. He had a flashlight in his hands, aimed high, ready to use it in case something found them.

Bokuto leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry, Keiji. I didn't mean to, I swear, are you okay?"

The words were so soft that Akaashi barely heard them, but he felt the heat of Bokuto's breath on his ear. He felt the the hairs on his arms raise and his heartbeat accelerate. Bokuto's breath puffed out again as he waited for Akaashi's reply and he felt the warmth on the side of his face.

"I am fine Bokuto-san. Do not trouble yourself."

Bokuto smiled and leaned further down so his cheek was pressed against Akaashi's. He felt Bokuto's fingers grip his hips and noticed the absence of the claws. "Keij-"

"Oh shit!"

They both glanced up as Hayashi cursed and jumped up to his feet with the flashlight held tightly in both hands in front of him. Thats when they heard the footsteps outside the shed. Akaashi tensed and then yelped in surprise when he was yanked to his feet and spun around. His front was pushed up against the wall of the shed and he felt Bokuto at his back, pressing him further into the wall. He felt the growl rise up in Bokuto's chest and turned his head to see the other man glaring at the shed door with his lip slightly raised.

Akaashi felt fear course through him. With the way Bokuto's lip was raised, his teeth were shown. And so were the teeth that had sharpened unnaturally so. Hayashi started to turn at the sound of Bokuto's growl, and he wasn't sure what would happen if Hayashi found out Bokuto wasn't quite so human anymore. Acting on instinct, he turned his body halfway and pushed back enough to loosen his hands that were trapped between his chest and the wall. As soon as they were free he grabbed Bokuto's chin to turn his head and quickly pressed his lips against the other boys.

He felt Bokuto grow still and the growling stopped. His lips were chapped and dry and it felt sort of strange. The warmth against his lips was foreign, but nice. For a second he forgot where he was and he imagined that he and Bokuto were back home. They had just gotten out of volleyball practice and Akaashi finally worked up the nerve to confess to Bokuto. He would pull him down the short distance and they wouldn't care about the cruel students who would mock them or his parents who would most definitely not approve. He felt Bokuto's hands come up to grip his face, and then slide down to the sides of his neck. His thumbs brushed underneath Akaashi's jaw and their lips parted-

"Really you guys, what the fuck ar-"

The shed doors flung open.

Akaashi jerked back with a gasp and Bokuto turned so his body blocked Akaashi from whatever was out there. Hayashi yelled and all Akaashi could think was that he was glad to have his first kiss with Bokuto before they died.

He pressed himself against Bokuto's back and gripped the sides of his shirt.

He felt Bokuto tense and then a second later relax.

"HEY HEY HEY! Where'd you guys come from?"

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto's yell and from the opening of the shed saw a small boy. The light from the fading sun was behind him, shining around him and making him look darker, like a shadow. He stepped around Bokuto to get a better look and immediately recognized him, thanks to his shock of hair which was still bright, even covered with dirt.

"Hinata?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Move dumbass, don't just stand there!"

Hinata was shoved to the side and then Karasuno's setter was standing at the shed's opening, holding a kitchen knife in his hand. Hayashi raised an eyebrow at this. "That's a small knife, kid. You must be pretty confident to go at a werewolf with that".

Kageyama's cheeks reddened slightly before his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth twisted. "My knife is better than your flashlight. What are you going to do, blind it to death?"

"Listen here you little-"

"HEY HEY HEY! No fighting! were all friends here!" Bokuto surged forward as he yelled and grabbed Kageyama in a hug that lifted him off his feet. The knife immediately dropped, but was picked up by a short blonde. She looked vaguely familiar, but Akaashi couldn't place her. She stood at the very edge of the shed's opening with a tall boy standing directly behind her. He had freckles and a hair that stood up at the back of his head. Akaashi remembered seeing him on the bench with some other Karasuno players that weren't in the starting line.

"Bokuto-senpai!"

Akaashi looked back over to see Bokuto rush to Hinata and crush him in a hug. He then proceeded to twirl around, swinging Hinata like a child. His legs followed the twirl and almost kicked Kageyama in the head. "Dumbass! watch where you swing your legs!"

"Kagayema, your vocabulary is astounding, as always."

The boy turned around to stare at Akaashi.

"Fukurodani's setter…" Kageyama's whisper had awe in the tone and his eyes got big.

"Bakayama! the world is ending and you still only care about volleyball?! Be careful or you're not going to survive!" Kageyama immediately whipped towards Hinata and grabbed his hair with both hands.

"Shut up, dumbass! If I die, then you'll no doubt follow shortly after!"

During the exchange, Hayashi had wandered over to the other two Karasuno members, and Bokuto walked towards Akaashi. He felt a hand slide into his and Bokuto's warm skin immediately made his palm start to sweat. He tightened his grip. Bokuto leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Akaashi, about that kiss earlier…"

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto. His eyes seemed happy, which was strange considering their circumstances. "Bokuto-san, why don't we talk about this when we are in the safety of Sendai? Also do not let yourself be exposed like that again." He looked hard at him so he understood he was serious. Bokuto flinched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'Kaashi. I honestly didn't even realize what I did until you were grabbing my face. My body moved faster than my brain."

Akaashi sighed._ Saving Bokuto from himself might be a bit harder than I thought._ He looked over at the rest of their group. Kageyama and Hinata had stopped fighting and were talking with the other three. Bokuto pulled Akaashi over to them and greeted the two whose names he couldn't remember. ""Hey Yachi, Yamanguchi. I'm glad to see you two made it. Have you seen anyone else?"

Yachi shook her head, "when everyone started screaming we all ran out of the gym. I hid in a bush and saw Yamaguchi trip in front of me. I ran over to him and we fled the school. His parents were gone, so we barricaded ourselves in his house. All the phone lines are down and yesterday we finally decided to venture out to get help. We ran into Shoyou and Kageyama and have been wandering around trying to find people." While she was talking Yachi started to shake. Yamaguchi put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Hayashi cleared his throat, "They're telling all survivors to go to Sendai, they've set up a military unit there to protect the city. That's where your families will most likely be. C'mon, we should hurry and find a place to settle down for the night before it gets dark. Everyone stay quiet in case those creatures from earlier are still roaming."

"Creatures from earlier?" Yachi's eyes widened and she started to shake again. Hinata walked over and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Hitoka, we'll keep you safe!" Hinata's smile was so bright and innocent that Akaashi had to look away. _Should I tell them about Suga? Maybe eventually when we find the others. No point in bringing it up now._

As soon as the sun rose the next morning they left the house they squatted in. They were only about a days walk from Sendai, which should have been comforting. They should be relieved that in 10 hours they would no longer have to continuously look over their shoulders at the smallest noise, afraid that something had been stalking them and was about to attack. The closer they got however, the quieter everyone became. Akaashi thought that maybe everyone was having the same thoughts as him.

_Sendai is the capital of the Miyagi Prefecture and the second largest city north of Tokyo. If the attacks hit big cities the hardest, then how is it that Sendai is the safest place to go? What if it's been destroyed like everywhere else we've seen? What if this is a trap to gather the rest of the survivors so they can finish us off? What if-_

"Oi, dumbass! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Akashi looked up and saw Hinata sitting on Bokuto's shoulders. They were standing right behind Kageyama, and Bokuto had crouched down slightly and was bending forward so Hinata could reach out and grab Kageyama's hair in both hands.

"HAH! how does it feel being the short one and having _your _hair pulled Bakayama!"

Hinata's laugh was cut off as Kageyama whipped around and pulled on his arms, causing him to fall off Bokuto's shoulders. As they started wrestling, Yachi walked over to get them to stop and Bokuto just stepped to the side, laughing hysterically.

"Get him Hinata! Do what Kenma usually does and bite him in the arm!" Bokuto looked really excited at this and rubbed the arm where Akaashi remembered Kozume biting at the practice match when Bokuto grabbed him for a hug.

"Bokuto-san. Please tell me you did not instigate a fight between those two boys because you wanted someone else to be bit besides you?"

Bokuto froze and slowly turned his body to face Akaashi. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Akaaaaashi, Kenma only ever bites me! It's not fair! How come no one else ever gets bitten?!"

Bokuto was lightly jumping on the balls of his feet and flapping his arms against his sides. He looked so ridiculous that Akaashi had to actively keep himself from laughing out loud. _Cute. _

He looked back over to see Hayashi and Yachi pulling the two boys away from each other and Yamaguchi standing off to the side with his hand over his mouth, probably to hide the fact that he was smiling at the display.

"Okay, enough! We're only a few hours away! Let's not attract attention and die right before we reach the city."

At Hayashi's words, everyone calmed down and slowly started forward again. Akaashi felt Bokuto come up next to him, and he turned his head to see Bokuto itching the dirty wrap that was tied to his right arm.

"How is the bite? We will need to change the bandage soon. We'll be lucky if it's not already infected." Akaashi made sure his voice was quiet enough that only Bokuto heard him. They slowed their pace slightly, so the others were about 5 feet ahead of them.

"It doesn't hurt."

From the way Bokuto refused to meet his eyes, he thought that might have been a lie.

"Hey 'kaashi, bet you're excited for us to shower when we get to Sendai, huh? We smell almost as bad as the locker room after a day full of practice matches."

He sent a small smile towards Bokuto. No one knew how good the creatures senses were and everyone had been too scared the past few days to shower in whatever house they found. As if spraying water would somehow attract an army of creatures that would tear them apart. They had all silently agreed that they would be okay with waiting until they were in the safety of the city.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. You do have quite an atrocious smell right now." Akaashi turned his chin so Bokuto couldn't see his smirk. He heard him scoff and then boast about how his sweat smelled like roses and and they should all be lucky he doesn't have horrible body odor like Hayashi. He was in the middle of explaining to Akaashi how he doesn't even need deodorant because he's that awesome when they noticed everyone in front of them had come to a complete stop.

Bokuto reached out to grab Akaashi's wrist and lightly pulled him, so that he was standing halfway behind Bokuto.

"What's going on?"

They were all watching Hayashi, who had his hand out for everyone to stop. He replied to Hinata's question after 10 seconds of silence, "I saw something move at the intersection. When I looked up it ducked behind the building on the right."

They were currently standing in the middle of the street, with buildings on either side of them. There were a couple shops at the intersection 30 feet in front of them. They hadn't seen anything all day and the dead bodies were becoming less and less frequent. It was probably because they were close to Sendai so everyone here had been evacuated but it made the hairs on Akaashi's arm rise. _Maybe they're waiting outside the city to ambush anyone trying to get in. There are alleys behind all these buildings, if there is more than one they can surround us._

"We cant just stand here all day. If it really is one of those werewolf things then we're most likely already dead since we only have a flashlight and some knives we took from the houses we stayed in." Kageyama was right, of course. They would likely die if they were attacked. That doesn't mean anyone wanted to be the first to step forward.

They were all staring at the right of the intersection where a corner store blocked whatever was waiting for them. About 35 seconds of intense anxiety passed when Akaashi heard a light sound behind him. It sounded like a shoe slowly crunching down on gravel. He pushed Bokuto into Hinata and spun around to face whoever was behind them. He raised a small steak knife he had been carrying in his volleyball jacket… and then froze.

A man stood behind him. Around the same height as Akashi with short black hair. He also went still, the bat he was holding slightly above his head in a swinging position.

Akaashi heard a shuffle behind him and then someone screamed. Akaashi spun quickly to find Hinata, who was letting out a high pitched yell, pointing at the man behind Akaashi. Kageyama quickly slapped his hand over Hinatas mouth. "Idiot! Shut up! Why are you yelling?!"

Hinatas eyes got really big, "I can't believe you're alive! I mean of course you're alive! you're terrifying!"

Akaashi heard the man behind him snort and he turned back around. "Who are you?"

"I~w~a~c~h~a~n. Stop befriending strangers. For all we know they could be cannibals."

Another man stepped out from behind the building and slung his arm around the first. He was tall with light brown hair and a smug smile on his face. He wiggled his fingers at Akaashi.

"Ya~hoo"

Hinata gasped. "The Grand King!"


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in the abandoned corner store. There were random cans of food scattered throughout, but other than that it had been cleared out pretty well. Since they were so close to the city, Akaashi assumed the military sent out units to scavenge for food and supplies; they'll need as much as they can if they're planning on barricading the survivors in the city.

After Iwaizumi and Oikawa had introduced themselves to him and Bokuto, Iwaizumi informed them that they were with a couple others they found hiding in a house a few days ago. Apparently they had heard a message on the radio, telling everyone to head to Sendai for safety. As Iwaizumi was telling his side of the events from the day of the attack, Akaashi noticed that Oikawa had wandered past their group and towards the intersection.

"Bed head, short stuff, come on out. I promise if they end up being crazy and try to kill and eat us, we'll give them Iwa-chan and make a run for it." He turned and shot Iwaizumi a wink and poked his tongue out. Akaashi turned back to Iwaizumi as he rolled his eyes and continued talking to the rest of their group.

He noticed that Bokuto continued to look at the direction Oikawa was talking to. Then he saw the smile on Bokuto's face.

"YES! I should've known you guys would survive! Kenma's like a cockroach! He'll never die!" Bokuto ran to the two figures who stepped out from behind the store. He grabbed Kuroo in a hug and Akaashi saw Kuroo's arms flex as he squeezed Bokuto. He approached them as Bokuto let go and turned to Kenma. He froze with his arms outstretched and then slowly took a step back and held out a hand for a high five. Kenma allowed him that and Bokuto shouted as he threw up fists and widened his stance in a victory pose.

"HEY HEY HEY! I knew you missed me! All those times you hissed at me for trying to hug you, but I bet you secretly liked it, didn't you?!" Bokuto was swaying from side to side as he talked, bouncing slightly, and Akaashi hurried his pace. He grabbed Bokuto's hand to calm him down before Kenma tried to claw him again like the year before when Bokuto wouldn't stop hassling him for another practice match.

"Bokuto-san, why don't we get the others and all sit in one of these stores? We can discuss what happened to us and make proper introductions." Akaashi had already started walking backwards as he talked, tugging Bokuto to get him to follow.

This was how they ended up sitting in a circle exchanging stories. Bokuto was sitting so close to him that his left knee and thigh were pressed against Akaashi's right. He also still had possession of Akaashi's hand. Bokuto had his left arm stretched out so their hands were in Akaashi's lap, and he could feel Bokuto's thumb move along his knuckles.

"When we saw Tanaka's head get torn off, I started to panic. Almost everyone else had started to run at that point, but the wolf was near the door and I couldn't make myself go past it so Tsukki threw a volleyball as hard as he could at one of the lower windows and we climbed out that way." Yamaguchi was looking at his lap as he spoke. Akaashi knew that Tsukishima was close with him and he hoped the story didn't end how he thought it was going to. "We hid out in the club room for a few hours. We thought maybe some of the other teammates might go there too. I know Daichi…. I know he died. I remember the blood, but I thought maybe Suga would check to see if anyone else was hiding. No one came so we ventured out. It was really quiet and there were a lot of bodies. We figured the animals had already left so we split up to see if we could find anyone still hiding in the school. I met up with Hitoka but couldn't find anyone else. We went to the part of the school Tsukki was searching, but he wasn't there. We stayed for another hour but it was already getting pretty dark. I lived close by so we went there…Tsukki knows where I live so I knew he would go there to look for me. But he never came and eventually we decided to leave… I don't know what happened to him or where he is."

Akaashi saw him start to cry and respectfully looked away. He turned towards Bokuto and saw fat tears running down his face. _I have a bad feeling._

"Not your best friend! That is so sad! Isn't that awful Akaashi?! Don't worry little man, I'll help you find Tsukki!" _Damnit, Bokuto. Why must you be a pain in my ass sometimes. _"We'll look together! We can head back to the school if you want! Or if you're frightened I can head back alone and leave some kind of message for him?!"

Akaashi shook his head. "No, that will not be happening. We will be going into Sendai and we'll tell the soldiers there that there might survivors."

Bokuto looked like he was going to protest, so Akaashi pinched the hand he still had in his lap.

"OW! okay, okay." Bokuto looked dejected, but didn't pull his hand away.

He looked over and saw Kuroo giving him a thumbs up. Kozume was leaning against his side, playing with a Rubik's cube. Hinata was sitting next to Kozume, watching him try to match up the correct colors, with Kageyama on his other side.

Hayashi turned to stare at Kuroo expectantly. When the silence continued, he sighed. "This is the part where you tell us your story."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Not much to tell… I didn't see Bokuto right away so I panicked and grabbed Kenma. We hid out until we saw Iwa-chan an-"

"Don't call me that."

"As I was saying, we met Oikawa and _Iwa~chan_ a couple days after the attack." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nickname and stood up.

"This is stupid. We're close to Sendai and rehashing the events of that day isn't going to change anything. Let's gather some supplies from the stores around us and leave." Iwaizumi bent down to grab Oikawa's hand and yanked him to his feet. "C'mon Shittykawa, you're coming with me."

"Iwa-chan, are you trying to get me alone to take advantage of me?! Because you should know I demand dinner first-" He cut off as Iwaizumi let go of his hand an slapped the back of his head.

"Never mind, you're an idiot. I'll partner up with him." He nodded to Hayashi and motioned for the man to follow him out of the store.

"Iwa-chan wait! Don't leave me all alone and defenseless! My beautiful body isn't meant for fighting!"

Oikawa ran out after them and Akaashi turned to the others. "Okay, well Bokuto and I are going to check out the gas station across the street."

He pulled Bokuto to his feet and they walked away. He heard Yachi asking if they wanted to go with her to the clothing store a couple buildings down, but their responses were lost as they walked out of the corner store and across the street. They walked into the gas station cautiously; a lot of the snacks had already been cleared out, but that wasn't the reason Akaashi wanted to bring Bokuto here. He pulled Bokuto to the corner of the gas station where they were mostly blocked by the empty shelves. He leaned against the wall and tugged on the strip of clothing tied on Bokuto's arm.

"Let me see the bite Bokuto-san."

Bokuto just stared at him and then shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about it Akaashi, I already checked and it's fine."

Akaashi opened his mouth to argue but Bokuto cut him off.

"What I do want to talk about, though, is what happened in the shed."

Akaashi stared at him to see if he was joking. "Bokuto-san, now is definitely not the time. We are close to Sendai, why don't we wait until we are safe within the city?"

"You don't know if it's safe there Akaashi! No one knows what's going to happen. For all we know we're going to be ambushed by wolves or raiders and will die a very slow and painful death!"

Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Akaashi. He could tell Bokuto would be quite difficult the rest of the day if he refused to talk about what happened, which could lead to complications if something were to occur. He let out a very long sigh to delay the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

_Okay. Just say it. It's no big deal. He reacted positively to the kiss. He probably feels the same way about you. Just do it. Don't overthink it. Just-_

His thoughts came to an immediate halt when he felt hands grab his cheeks and warm lips on his.

His eyes widened and Bokuto lifted his face just a little. "Hey 'kaashi, has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

The corner of Akaashi's mouth lifted. He wasn't great with words and he knew if he tried to tell Bokuto how he felt he would end up talking in circles so, instead, he decided to show him just how much he meant to Akaashi.

He ran his hands up Bokuto's chest and around his shoulders to stop at the back of his head. His eyes dropped to Bokuto's lips and he felt his heart rate accelerate. He brought Bokuto's head down just enough to press his lips back to his own. He felt the warmth of the other man's hands on his cheeks leave as he dragged them down to grip Akaashi's waist.

Their lips parted and Akaashi felt Bokuto's tongue swipe across his lower lip. The hands that we were at his waist suddenly moved to behind him to grab the back of his thighs, under his ass. Bokuto tightened his grip and then lifted him up. Akaashi immediately wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist and crossed his ankles. His back hit the wall and Bokuto leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Akaashi had to break away after a couple minutes to breathe. He leaned his head back to rest against the wall as he was gasping for breathe. Bokuto's lips trailed down his neck.

"Keiji…" One of Bokuto's had slipped up under his shirt to press against his spine. The heat of the other man's body pressed against him caused goosebumps to break out along his arms. His other hand moved from the back of his thigh to his ass and squeezed, pushing his body even closer. Bokuto rolled his hips against Akaashi's and a moan slipped out of his mouth. He tilted his head back down to continue the kiss. His tongue slipped into Bokuto's mouth when a voice interrupted them.

"Well, hot damn. Get it Bo. Make sure you wrap it up though, teen pregnancies are always a bit awkward to explain."

Bokuto's head jerked back at the sound of Kuroo's voice, and Akaashi looked towards the front of the store where Kuroo and Kozume were standing. Kozume was focused on his Rubik's cube, but every couple seconds his eyes would flicker to where Akaashi and Bokuto were still pressed against the wall. Kuroo had his hands in his pockets and was smirking at them.

"Very funny Kuroo-san. Although perhaps you would like to retake sex ed? I would hate for you to have to worry about getting Kozume pregnant every time you run out of condoms."

Bokuto snorted out a laugh and released his grip on Akaashi. He lowered his feet and moved a couple steps away from Bokuto to clear his thoughts. Kuroo had turned bright red and Kozume walked away to sit against the wall, gaze focusing solely on his toy. "Please keep me out of this conversation."

Bokuto closed the distance between him and Akaashi and grabbed his left hand, linking their fingers. He quickly leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Akaashi's lips before turning back to Kuroo. Akaashi was so shocked by that, he barely processed any of the words coming out of Bokuto's mouth.

"Kuroo, bud, I think you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend I can kiss anytime I want."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "Ohoho, locking him down during the end of days? Smart bro. Hey Kitten, wanna go make out before we all die?"

Kuroo turned to Kozume and wiggled his eyebrows, but the other boy didn't even look up, just turned his body completely so he was facing the wall.

"Ehh, another time then." Kuroo looked back at Bokuto and his eyes dropped to his right arm. Specifically, the dirty cloth tied to it. _Shit._

"Bo, what happened? You okay?" Kuroo stepped forward and reached out to touch Bokuto's arm, but Akaashi quickly stepping in front of him.

"Bokuto-san is fine. Please don't concern yourselves. Why don't we find the others now." He jerked his chin towards the exit doors of the gas station, but his eye never left Kuroo's. He saw the other man's gaze narrow.

"What's going on?"

"'Kaashi, Kuroo is one of my best friends. Why don't we tell him what happened?"

"Absolutely not."

"Tell me what?"

Akaashi and Kuroo spoke at the same time, and he felt Bokuto move from behind him to stand right next to him. He knew Bokuto was going to show Kuroo, no matter what he said. And yes, he was close to Kuroo, but that didn't mean Kuroo wouldn't freak out and attack or tell the others. Akaashi gripped the kitchen knife he still kept in his pocket, and kept his eyes on Kuroo, looking for any sign of aggression.

He heard the rustling of cloth, and assumed Bokuto was removing the strip of clothing to reveal the bite mark. He saw Kuroo's eyes widen and vaguely noticed that Kozume had come to stand beside them.

"Holy shit, is that a bite mark?! Are you okay?" Kuroo took a step forward. Akaashi tensed and Kozume's hand shot out to grab Kuroo's arm.

"Don't go near him Kuro."

"What, why?"

Kozume looked at Akaashi, and he saw something in Kozume's eyes that made his blood run cold.

"Has he fully shifted yet?"

"Shifted? What are you talking about? Someone tell me what is going on, right now." Kuroo kept looking at all of them before settling his eyes on Kozume.

"Bites are contagious Kuro. Bokuto is no longer human."


End file.
